A Penny for Every Piece of Luck I Need
by Romancepaw61
Summary: It was Ginny's sixth year and Draco's seventh year. They were Head Girl and Boy, and disaster had struck at Hogwarts. Could two certain girls influence what Draco does in the future, and change it completely? Will these two girls manage to do so without killing each other out of fear of losing * and *. Will Draco find love and friendship in a girl he hadn't expected to?


_Ginny Weasley had the heart of a serpent and the soul of a lion, but even she did not know what was coming..._

* * *

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley boarded the train apprehensively. She had never gone to Hogwarts without any of her brothers, Harry, and Hermione. It was just she, Neville, and Luna now. She was not, thankfully, swept away in a mass of people. Instead, they walked carefully around her, reminding her of her loss of her two best friends and brother.

She was sixteen years old, coming to Hogwarts for her sixth year. She had been Prefect for one blissful year, and she had been Harry's girlfriend for one blissful year. But now he was gone, and she had moved on. Barely, but yes, she had, in fact, moved on.

She was not quite ready for another boy in her life, though. Ginny considered this as she accidentally bumped into Luna. "Oh, I'm sorry, Luna, I was looking for you, and then I drifted off..."

"It's okay, Ginny," Luna replied mistily. "We all do it sometimes...let's find a compartment, shall we?"

"That'd be great." Ginny lead her friend to a small compartment in a corner, and they sat comfortably, discussing their nearly last year at Hogwarts. "You know, I really am going to miss this place," she said, when a sleek blonde-haired seventeen year old man arrived with his sidekicks.

"Hello, Weaselette. Where's Potty, the Mudblood and Weasel #1?" he smirked a classic, staring around the nearly empty compartment.

"Nothing of your business, I think, Ferret," Ginny replied smoothly. "And don't call him Potty. He's beaten Slytherin at the Inter-House championship almost his whole time at Hogwarts. And, chances are, 'Mione has purer blood than you'll ever have!"

Malfoy snapped his fingers, and his two sidekicks advanced. Both Luna and Ginny leaped to their feet, drawing out their wands.

"Furnunculus!" The sound of three voices rang out, and the very ugly consequences I shall not mention.

Not showing any emotion, as he had some how managed to escape. "I'm warning you Weaselette, if you don't clean up your act soon, you'll be going the same way as your sibling." And with a nasty cackle, he strode away.

"Thanks, Neville," Ginny sighed. "I have to go: Prefect Duties."

* * *

Ginny was comfortably seated in the Great Hall, watching nervous eleven year olds sort into their houses. She ached for the feeling of Harry and Hermione sitting beside her, joking and laughing about Quidditch and teachers, and Malfoy, and on and on. Luna and Neville were great, but they would never be the same as her closest friends. And sure, Sherrel and Susan were great, and they were totally her best friends, but she still missed the Golden Trio's presence. She didn't even have Katie Bell or Alicia Spinnet to talk to anymore!

Either way, she would have to make some new friends. It's not that she was tranquil, not really. In fact, she was really quite popular, but she didn't really like opening up too much. That was going to change now. "Hey, Colin!" she waved at her male friend, her fellow Gryffindor Prefect.

"Hi, Ginny," Colin replied, seating himself beside her. "Congrats on becoming Head Girl."

"Oh," Ginny blushed. "Thanks."

_Since Hermione wasn't here anymore, Ginny was the second eldest Gryffindor Prefect, and so she became the Head Girl. _

"Sorry you have to work with Malfoy, though." Draco Malfoy had somehow managed to become Head Boy. It was very odd.

"That's true. But McGonagall is going to discuss that with us after the feast." Ginny watched as, 'Daniel Bilep' was sorted into Slytherin. She cheered and clapped as the young girl flounced off the stool and sat down next to Malfoy.

She was surprised to see Severus stand up in the place of the Headmaster/mistress, and Alecto Carrow and Amycus Carrow stood next to them. Minerva McGonagall stood at the very end of the row of teachers, at the spot where Hagrid would normally sit, looking thoroughly disgraced.

"Or maybe not," she murmured, looking quite fearful. She caught Malfoy's eye, surprisingly, and they shared a worried glance. What would they make them do? Though Malfoy was one of their allies...They would never take sympathy on him would they? Oh Heavens NO.

* * *

"Hi," Antoinette greeted Draco with a toss of her wavy brown hair. "I'm Antoinette, of course, but you can call me Ann. That's what all my friends call me."

She seemed like a bright girl. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, and I'm in seventh year. I'm also Head Boy."

"Wow, you're Draco Malfoy?" Antoinette's eyes went as large as moons. "I've heard about you! I'm really sorry about what happened. So, tell me about Hogwarts! What's the nearest route to the library?"

* * *

Draco's POV

It was really, really strange being friends with a girl three years younger than me. Oddly enough, though, I enjoyed her presence. She made me forgot my last horrible sixth year and prepare for a new start. I usually only make friends with someone in my year at least, and if it's a girl we usually skip the friend base. However, we grew closer and closer. It was very strange.

"Antoinette." I sat next to the dainty fourth year girl in the library, as she wrote neatly on a piece of parchment. She replied with a 'Hm?' not looking up from her work. "Why did you approach me the first day of your fourth year?"

She finally looked up. "I don't know, Draco, there was something different about you. Why?"

I opened my mouth but not words came out. "I was just curious."

Antoinette turned to face me completely, her hand marking the page in her text book. "Draco, I don't care about our age differences, but we're still going to be friends as far as I can see."

The cool Slytherin returned. "Very well." I took her essay, and held it far above her head.

"No-No, Draco I really need that!" she stood up and stretched, trying to reach. "Give me it, Malfoy!"

Draco smirked, still holding it above her head. "Not unless you promise we go have some fun by the lake as soon as I give it back to you."

Antoinette glared at him, then suddenly smiled. All the fire disappeared from her eyes, which she widened cutely. She took a blonde lock and weaved it around her little finger, using her fingers nimbly with a motion that could put any guy in a trance. She smiled sweetly, bringing out the color of her rosy lips, and she took a step closer to Draco. "Please, Draco, give me back my essay-You know you want to..."

Draco rolled his eyes after a moment. "Very close, Antoinette, very. You have the seductiveness and charm of a fine Slytherin woman...but not quite yet."

"Fine," Antoinette let her composure fall apart as she agreed, and Draco dragged her out of the library, out of the castle, and out by the lake, where they sat, laughing for hours, unaware of someone watching them enviously.

It's funny because, Antoinette did not notice that Draco never returned her essay...

* * *

Ginny's POV

I woke up very late to my Muggle Studies class, and I was five minutes late when I finally arrived. I muttered a quick apology to Burbage when I gasped. In front of me stood a wickedly smiling Alecto Carrow. "Miss," she checked a list of students beside her. "Weasley. You are five minutes late." She slapped me so, so hard. I had never been slapped like that before. Never. Never in my entire life. Not even when arguing with Ron. I felt a sting at my cheek: It was like being stung by a hornet, over and over and over again. I could feel my eyes beginning to gleam with anger, but surprisingly I did not start crying. I turned away instead, my heart beating rapidly against my breast.

"Excuse me, Miss Weasley. Do not turn your back on me." She whirled me around with a casual flick of her wand, and she sent another flying slap on my other cheek. "Now, as a punishment, you have detention for the next month, and for turning your back on me-" she flicked her wand and a deep slash appeared on my cheek.

Furious, and feeling myself on the verge of crying, I nodded, swallowed, and sat down next to Luna who looked at me with pure sorrow and sympathy, and mouthed, _We'll get her back. You'll_ _see. _

* * *

**My first Drinny fanfiction! Review, Favorite, and Follow please!**


End file.
